Crayon Shin-chan: Unkokusai's Ambition
Crayon Shin-chan: Unkokusai's Ambition (クレヨンしんちゃん 雲黒斎の野望 Kureyon Shinchan: Unkokusai no Yabō), also known as Mr. Smelly's Ambition, is a 1995 anime film. It is the 3rd film based on the popular comedy manga and anime series Crayon Shin-chan. The film was released in theatres on April 15, 1995 in Japan. It was released as Crayon Shinchan The Movie: The Ambition Of Dark Cloud Religion with English subtitles on VCD by PMP Entertainment. The film was produced by Shin-Ei Animation, the studio behind the anime television. A time traveler claims that bad guys are trying to change the past! Shin-chan is on the case, going back in time to defeat the evil Lord Unkokusai. Manga Japan: July 12, 2013 - 978-4-575-94387-0 Plot The scene opens with Time Patrol machine T2327X traveling through time. A disintegration is detected in Japan in 1570 AD, during the Warring States Period. Snow storm time ring is a patrol of the future members of the 30th century. The patrolling officer suspects a crime and tries to contact headquarters. In spite of being unable to do so, the officer nevertheless heads off to investigate the happenings in that region. Suddenly, the time machine meets with a mysterious space-time torpedo assault, and is forced to conduct an emergency landing. The emergency landing location is deep underground, below the backyard of the Nohara family, under Shiro's doghouse. Due to the failure of the time machine, it and the officer are stuck deep underground. In order to contact the Noharas, the officer takes control of Shiro's body. She informs the Noharas of the disturbance that occurred in the Warring States Period. Despite the initial reluctance of the Noharas to participate in the investigation, they agree later on, when Shinnosuke decides to do so, and when they are assured that their schedule will not be affected in any way. The three of them wear a field jersey dress (time suit) and board the disposable time machine, an emergency three-seater sphere type, and travel to the 16th century Warring States Period. They land on the historical equivalent of present-day Kasukabe. An army of Unkokusai's minions attempts to attack them, but a mysterious swordsman intervenes, and fends them off. The swordsman reveals that he is Fubukimaru, the heir of the castle Kasukabe, which was destroyed due to Unkokusai's attacks. Fubukimaru's parents, the lord and lady of the castle, were killed by Unkokusai, and her sister was kidnapped by him. She recounts the prophecy, "When the castle fell into crisis, 3 heroes and a dog appeared, to save everyone from crisis and ruin", and seeks the cooperation of the Nohara family and Shiro, believing them to be the "3 heroes and a dog". At first, the Noharas are reluctant, but eventually agree to help, mostly because one of Unkokusai's minions stole a bag from Misae, which happened to contain the savings bank passbook and the legal seal(Hanko), and they wish to reclaim it. As the Nohara family proceed toward their destination -Unkokusai's castle-one of Unkokusai's henchmen, Matatabi the cat-assassin, appears, with the aim to kill them. Fubukimaru attempts to stop him, but is at first unsuccessful and gets fatigued. furious even fall into crisis to lose us, a universal wearing of Shinnosuke jersey you can use in crying had been installed in the "cuesta Help!" "help function" by, succeeded in warding off the cat by the support of Shinnosuke Roh proceed. Immediately after that, in turn silver when your subordinates Diana is also black cloud appeared, Misae and Hiroshi her by a mysterious force but marbles wind up being transformed into. Characters *Fubukimaru Kasuga: 15-year-old swordsman Nohara family met in the Warring States period. *Snow Storm Ring: Time patrol personnel time management of the Asian branch office 30 century. Pilot of patrol boat P23-27X. *Hieru-Jokoman: A.k.a "Stinkpoop", History buffs in the future of human identity when the black cloud that appeared in the anime version (according to the business card out of himself, the title is "man of culture (history) and trend creator, art director, members of the association four-dimensional world history"). Quite tall with a squinty eye and when the difference between black cloud, long limbs. Hyohyoto personality was pointless. *Matabinekonoshi ("Catnip killer of Cats"): When the black cloud of subordinates in the anime version. First person. Accomplishment sake, that are followed by delirium love. Showed off the arm of a master of Iai snowstorm or more round. He is one who murdered Fubukimaru's mother, was invited to inform the circle snowstorm frenzy about it actually, are cut by hand by a circle of Shinnosuke borrowed snowstorm has turned into a cockroach, and fell in the rape fields. The future is unknown whether human. *Tamashiro ("White balls"): When the black cloud of subordinates in the cartoon version. Women have been dressed like a. Misae has robbed the waist pouch. But in stick fighting and confrontation Hiroshi Shinnosuke (Akita specialty Shinnosuke clung to stick Kiritanpo retreat would be divided into three bars of round Emono snowstorm when the favorite has been taken). But also appeared at the castle after the black cloud, the art of generalization in the mirror bounce shot by aiming to when black clouds Hiroshi, has become a Bichiguso When light rays. *Yukino Kasuga: Sister (Brother?) of the Fubukimaru when the black cloud snowstorm trapped. Category:Movie